One Red Velvet Cake, One Key Lime Cheesecake, and Your Number To Go
by Blikinell
Summary: In which Ryan is a cute waiter that Ray wants to bang.


_Okay, just get in, just get out…_ Ray mumbled and repeated to himself as he walked into the bakery. In all his 24 years of life, the young man never liked the outside. Sure, he likes to travel, but not far out of his comfort circle. And with the inclusion of video games, he never wanted to go outside.

The only force in his life that could get him outside was his friend and roommate Tina Dayton. She was about the same age as him, but a bit smaller. That didn't mean that she was petite, though. Tina was stubborn and could be one of the boys when she wanted to. She was one of the few people who could make Ray go outside. This time, Tina made him go get a cake for a friend's birthday.

_Tina: Hey, you there yet?_

_Ray: Yeah, I'm here._

The brown man entered the bakery with a chime to welcome a new customer. He scanned the place, looking for a place to sit. He spotted one right near the kitchen where he could watch the baked goods being made. Sitting down, another message appeared.

_Tina: Know what to get?_

He paused for a moment, thinking hard.

_Ray: No._

_Tina: Figures._

_Tina: I need one large-sized red velvet cake and a medium-sized key lime cheesecake._

_Ray: Wait._

_Ray: I thought I was going here because of your friend's birthday?_

_Tina: You are._

_Tina: That's the red velvet cake._

_Ray: What about the key lime cheesecake?_

_Tina: I'm hungry._

Ray sighed and gave a small smile to his phone. Typical Tina. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure.

_Ray: Okay, I think the waiter's coming._

_Tina: Ooh~_

_Tina: How do they look?_

The figure came into view, and when he got a closer look, that's when Ray almost dropped his phone. _Holy fuck,_ was the first thought that popped into his head. _Oh, no,_ was the second, _he's hot._ An older gentleman, the first thing Ray noticed was his build. Goddamn, the dude fit into that shirt nicely. And those arms, and the hip to chest ratio. Ray's hands wrapping around that waist while he's–

_Tina: RAY!_

The noise to notify a new message stopped him from imagining any more about this man who he just met and doesn't even know.

_Ray: What?_

_Tina: What?!_

_Tina: Are you okay, man?_

_Tina: …Is the waiter cute?_

_Ray: No, he's more like smoking hot and I wanna do so many things to him._

_Ray: I want him to do me._

_Tina: Jesus Christ, Ray._

_Tina: Keep it on your pants._

"Excuse me, sir? Are you ready to take your order?" the waiter asked Ray.

Holy shit, that voice. This man got better by the second. When he looked up from the phone, Ray was met with beautiful blue eyes. His cheeks started to warm up a bit as he tried to not let his bad thoughts escape. "U-Uh, yes, I would like a-a large-sized red v-velvet cake and a medium-sized k-key lime cheesecake," he ordered, stuttering. The waiter chuckled a bit, and that's what put Ray over the edge a bit.

"There's no need to be nervous, sir," he assured, his voice smooth and deep. Ray smiled and watched the man walk away. Trying not to stare at his ass and doing it anyway, he thought about touching it. Grabbing it and clinging on to it while–

_Ray: Help._

_Ray: I want this man to pound me in the sheets._

_Ray: I want him to dominate me._

_Ray: Fuck me senseless 'til I can't even walk anymore._

_Tina: Calm down._

_Tina: Take deep breaths._

_Tina: And don't assume anything yet._

Ray knew what she was getting at and slumped down into his seat. What if he's straight? Does he have a wife? Does he have kids? What if he's already in a relationship?

It wasn't a secret that Ray was gay. He came out to all his friends about it, and they were surprised, but accepting. He had dated girls in the past, but somehow always knew that he just wasn't interested in girls. It was always men that got him. Though he never has dated a man, it never hurts to try. But Ray was always shy, and whenever he saw someone and approached them, he was either straight, taken, or both. The waiter couldn't be any different.

Ray sighed and slumped even more, waiting for the desserts. After playing a few games in his phone, he finally saw the waiter again. He was carrying the cakes on trays and placed them down at the table.

"So, are those for here or to-go?" he asked.

"To-go."

"Are you alright?" Ray was taken aback by the man's question.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Uh, why?"

"Well, a while ago, you looked kinda, I dunno, happier? Now you seem tired and you were slumped in your chair." His cheeks went a bit pink.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, though," he answered.

"No problem, sir." The older man smiled.

"My name's Ray," he blurted out. "The name's Ray Narvaez, Jr." The waiter paused for a moment before extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ray. Ryan Haywood at your service." Ray shook Ryan's way bigger hand and smiled at him.

"So, uh, Ryan, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Um, sure! Go ahead. I'll put the cakes in while I'm at it."

"Okay…" He trailed off, thinking if he should actually ask some. "A-Are you seeing anybody?"

"Nope."

_He's not dating anybody._

"How old are you?"

"I'm 33."

_Shit… Well, he's nine years older than me. Isn't too much of a stretch._ Finally, he asked the one question he wanted an answer to.

"Are you gay?"

"Yep!" Ryan grinned at the young Puerto Rican. "I've only started dating men a few years go, though. But, yeah, I like males." Ray gulped and his palms started to get sweaty. Another question was bubbling up inside of him, but it refused to leave his lips.

"W-Will you, um… Will you g-go…" He started to sound like a broken record. Ray started to give up when it happened.

"You're cute; I like you. Wanna see each other some time?"

"Yes!" he almost shouted. His whole face was now ruby red. Ryan gave a little chuckle again.

"Great! Can you give me your number?" the man asked. Ray was still in shock.

"S-Sure. I'll just… write it on a napkin. Have a pen?"

"Here you go." Ryan handed one to him. Ray put the number down and handed it to him. For a brief moment, their hands touched when Ryan went to grab it. Ray jerked away and blushed a little harder. "Okay! Cakes are packaged. That'll be $20, please." After paying for the cakes and saying goodbye to his future date, Ray got a new message from Tina.

_Tina: So?_

_Ray: …I got his number._

_Tina: Congrats!_

_Tina: We can share some of that cheesecake as celebration when you get back._

_Tina: Oh, and one more thing…_

_Ray: Tina, no._

_Tina: Ray and waiter, sitting in a tree._

_Tina: K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!_

_Ray: His name's Ryan._

_Tina: …_

_Tina: Ray and Ryan, sitting in a tree._

_Tina: K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!_

Ray laughed a bit by Tina's antics, and he shoved his phone into his pocket while carrying the two cakes. On the way home, he found himself humming.

_Ray and Ryan, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._


End file.
